1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fireplace, and more particularly to an electric fireplace having a humidifying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric fireplace, as disclosed in CN1635305A, comprises a casing. The casing is provided with an electric heater and a flame imitation mechanism. The flame imitation mechanism comprises an imitation burning bed located at the front of a cavity of the casing, a flame image screen close to the back of the imitation burning bed, a light source at the rear of the casing, and a turning sleeve fitted on the light source. The surface of the turning sleeve is formed with a plurality of flame-shaped holes. The light of the light source inside the flame-shaped holes projects on the flame image screen to form a burning flame pattern. The turning sleeve is connected with a motor through a transmission mechanism.
This conventional electric fireplace has simple functions, watching flame and providing warm air. But, because the current environmental pollution is getting worse, people pay more attention to health. Humidity and air pollution have a very close relationship with people's life. When the humidity is too less, people's skin is dry, rough, and aging. Sometimes, the lips are also dry or the throat is itching, or even it causes a sore throat, wheezing, etc. This is one of the reasons for people to be not acclimatized. If the air is too polluted, people breathe very uncomfortably and it may cause a variety of respiratory diseases. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.